Surface electromyography (sEMG) data measures muscle activity, typically expressed in microvolts. Two conductive sensors are placed on the skin some distance apart from one another. The potential difference between these two points is measured. Then, some combination of hardware and software amplifies, filters, smoothes, and/or displays the data. Other manipulations of the raw potential difference can be effected either for functional or aesthetic reasons. Display of the data points can involve a stand-alone unit involving an array of LEDs, sound indicators, and/or a computer program that displays a live graph of muscle activity. The most accurate data tends to be of this latter type (i.e., a live graph displayed on computer). However, there has yet to be significant automated algorithmic index-generation from sEMG data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any particular disadvantages or that operate only in particular environments such as those described herein. Rather, such environments and disadvantages are provided only to illustrate examples of technology areas in which several embodiments may be practiced.